


Das Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm

by MrsMoriarty, werthersechter



Category: 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, M/M, new home, very slightly implied incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: Nach dem Tod des Vaters müssen Jacob und Wilhelm nach Cassel umziehen. Alles ist neu, alles ist fremd, da braucht es jemanden, auf den man sich verlassen kann.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es wird keinen expliziten Porn für diese beiden geben, die Beziehung bleibt one-sided, dafür ist aber die Bruder-Beziehung umso intensiver.

Es war ein malerischer Morgen, als er dicht an Jacob gedrängt die Allee entlanglief, die zum Schloss und auch zum Lyceum hochführte. Die rechte Hand hatte Wilhelm in der Tasche zur Faust geballt, mit der linken jedoch hielt er fest die Hand seines Bruders geklammert und ließ sie nur los, wenn dieser von Zeit sich aus seinem Griff befreite, um die Handfläche am Saum seines Rockes trocken zu wischen. Für September war es schon recht kühl, aber der Wind war frisch und fegte den Lärm und den Gestank der Stadt hinfort, dass man beinahe glauben konnte den harzigen Duft des Habichtswaldes von den fernen, goldgesprenkelten Hügeln her zu riechen.

Die Schönheit der Landschaft, das war für Wilhelm der einzige Trost gewesen, als sie vorige Woche, die nun schon eine Ewigkeit entfernt und wie in einer anderen Welt zu liegen schien, ihre Reise Richtung Norden angetreten hatten. Nach Norden. Wilhelm hatte geheult, als ihre Koffer auf dem Dach der Postkutsche festgezurrt wurden. Egal, wie oft sie es ihm erklärt hatten, er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie fort mussten, er und sein Bruder, und es erschien ihm schrecklich ungerecht. Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, wie nach dem Tod des Vaters alles anders geworden war, wie die Flicken auf ihren Knien mehr und die Brotscheiben am Abend dünner geschnitten wurden. Aber was konnte er dafür? Noch am Abend zuvor hatte er die Mutter angefleht und sie beschworen, dass er sich bessern würde, dass er fleißiger werden und alles tun würde, wenn sie nur bleiben durften, aber alles Betteln hatte nichts genutzt und am Ende hatte er sich fügen müssen. „Mit dem werden sie noch ihre Mühe haben!“, hatte die Magd versetzt, der die unangenehme Aufgabe zugefallen war, die Kinder dem Kutscher zu übergeben, und trotzig hatte Wilhelm ihr die Zunge gezeigt, bevor Jacob seine Hand ergriffen und ihn auf die Lederbank geschleift hatte, bevor ein weiteres Wort fallen konnte. Er hatte die Tür ins Schloss gezogen und sich dann wortlos neben Wilhelm fallen lassen. Die Kutsche hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt und für eine Weile waren das Rattern der Räder und sein eigenes Schluchzen die einzigen Geräusche gewesen, die ihre Reise begleiteten. Erst als ihm der Rotz bis übers Kinn lief, hatte Jacob ihm plötzlich sein Taschentuch entgegengestreckt. „Ist ja schon gut, Wilhelm.“ Die unbeholfenen Worte seines großen Bruders wären unter seinem geräuschvollen Schnäuzen beinahe untergegangen, aber sie reichten doch aus, ihn erneut in Tränen ausbrechen zu lassen. „Ich habe so furchtbare Angst, Jacob!“, hatte er noch hervorgebracht und sich dann die Brust des Älteren geworfen. Der hatte ihm vorsichtig ein, zwei Mal über den Kopf gestrichen und verwundert gefragt: „Ja, aber wovor denn?“ Die Antwort hatte Zeit gebraucht. Es war nicht leicht, diese schleichende, schwarze, bodenlose Furcht vor dem Unbekannten in Worte zu fassen. Wer konnte schon ahnen, was sie erwarten würde? Vielleicht fraß die Tante kleine Kinder zum Abendbrot, die Kinderfrau hatte etwas Ähnliches einmal erwähnt. Oder vielleicht lag dieses Cassel in einem tiefen, dunklen Wald, aus dem niemand mehr je herausfand. Vielleicht würde auch einfach dieselbe dunkle Gestalt in ihrer Abwesenheit die Mutter fortholen, die schon so oft an ihre Tür geklopft hatte, und was blieb dann noch von ihrer kleinen Familie übrig? „Vor allem!“ Jacob stutzte. „Vor allem? Das erscheint mir aber viel, kleiner Bruder!“

Aus roten, verquollenen Augen hatte Wilhelm zu ihm aufgesehen und gefragt: „Gruselt es dir denn vor gar nichts?“

Da hatte Jacob gelacht und ihm durch die blonden Locken gewuschelt. „Das sagen die Leute so oft, nicht wahr? Immer sagen sie, es gruselt mir, es gruselt mir! Mir gruselt's nicht. Das wird wohl eine Kunst sein, von der ich nichts verstehe.“ Und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatte Wilhelm für eine Sekunde seine Furcht vergessen.

Als er nun die breite Straße voller Menschen und Wägen und Pferde entlangblickte, versuchte Wilhelm mit aller Macht sich daran zu erinnern, wie stolz Jakob bei diesen Worten das Kinn gereckt hatte, und bemühte sich, es ihm gleich zu tun. Für einen Augenblick standen beide Brüder wortlos nebeneinander und sogen die Eindrücke der Stadt ein. 

Sie hatten noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ihr neues Zuhause zu erkunden, denn die Tante hatte keine Minute Zeit für sie gehabt und sie nur weitergeschickt zu einem Mundschenk, den sie vom Hofe her kannte. Dieser Herr Abraham Vollbrecht war ein grobschlächtiger Kerl mit einem Stiernacken und einer hohen speckigen Stirn, die sich ganz rot färbte, wenn er wütend wurde, und das geschah oft, das hatten sie bereits verstanden.

Sie bekamen eine winzige Stube und dreimal am Tage zu Essen, aber Wilhelm war sicher, dass auch das nur geschah, weil der Hund nicht alle Reste fressen wollte. Zudem war es kalt und zugig und Wilhelm, der ohnehin asthmatisch war, wirkte mit jeder Minute blasser.

Er hatte sich nicht beschweren wollen, aber nichts, was sie versuchten half: Jacob brachte ihm Tee, einmal sogar heiße Schokolade, fühlte ihm ans Gesicht, aber wenn es dann kalt war wie Eis, sprach er: "Wart, ich will dich ein bisschen wärmen," schürte das Feuer, wärmte seine Hand und legte sie ihm aufs Gesicht, so wie ihre Mutter es früher getan hatte, wenn sie nach langen Nachmittagen im Schnee ganz durchgefroren nach Hause gekommen waren.

Das waren die Augenblicke, in denen Wilhelm wenigstens für einen Moment vergaß, wie allein und verlassen er sich in dieser Fremde fühlte. Dann setzte Jakob sich mit ihm ans Feuer, legte ihn auf seinen Schoß und rieb ihm die Arme, damit das Blut wieder in Bewegung kommen sollte, ohne dass Wilhelm auch nur ein Funken Wärme auf ihn übergesprungen wäre. Wilhelm hatte sich schon damit abfinden wollen, in seinem neuen Heim zum Eiszapfen erstarren zu müssen, als Jakob endlich eine Lösung eingefallen war: „Wenn zwei zusammen im Bett liegen, so wärmen sie sich,“ brachte ihn ins Bett, deckte ihn zu und legte sich neben ihn. Und endlich, endlich war die Wärme in Wilhelms Glieder gekommen. Seit der ersten Nacht hatten sie das beibehalten, zu Wilhelms Erleichterung auch dann noch, als Jakob bei ihrem Wirt eine kleine Ration Feuerholz erbettelt hatte.

Jacob, der so klug und gescheit war, und sich so gut in alles zu fügen wusste, hatte begonnen im Haushalt zu helfen und ihre Anwesenheit durch Nützlichkeit zu rechtfertigen, aber mit nur mäßigem Erfolg und wenn er abends zu Wilhelm, der sich in ihrer Kammer versteckt gehalten hatte, ins Bett kroch, glaubte dieser doch zu bemerken, dass eine schwere Last auf sein Gemüt zu drücken schien. Dann schmiegte er sich noch ein wenig enger an Jacob und freute sich, wenn der die Umarmung erwiderte. 

Vom Kirchturm her schlug es Viertel vor und ihre Erstarrung löste sich. „Bist du bereit, kleiner Bruder?“

Wilhelm spürte Jacobs Blick auf sich ruhen und nickte entschlossen.

„Keine Furcht vor der neuen Schule?“

Wilhelm schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst.“

Das Lächeln Jacobs, das er erntete, ließ ihn gleich noch einige handbreit in die Höhe schießen.

„Na, wenn das so ist, dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren.“ Und ehe Wilhelm recht wusste, was geschah, zog Jacob ihn graden Schrittes in Richtung des Tores, über dem die Worte Lyceum Fridericianum prangten.


End file.
